Inner Pain
by SwampyGreenie
Summary: Shito knows he's a monster. Chika doesn't care; he just wants Shito so bad that he would do anything for him. Will Shito give in? Written in Shito's POV. Warning: yaoi, some abuse, dirty talk. Rated M for mature. Not for children under 18. (I'm bad at summaries sorry)
1. Un

**INNER PAIN**

**Ok, SwampyGreenie here! This is my one and only (for now) Zombie-Loan Tribute. It'll be three chapters so heads up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zombie-Loan.**

**Beta: My Druggy Word Speel-Cheque. ;P**

**Warning: This was written a long time ago, so please excuse my lack of knowledge with the actual characters. This contains yaoi, which means boyxboy. If you are offended then please move on to the pony section or something. Thank you.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: In the Bathroom

He pushed me against the wall and his form pressed tightly to my back. The wall was cold against my bare chest and my nipples grew hard. One of his hands tightly knotted themselves into my hair and pulled my head back as he kissed my lips. I felt too violated to do anything. The other of his hands trailed lightly down my side and curved around my ass. He released my hair and pushed my cuffed hands further up the wall. I grunted as I felt my shoulder joints groan in protest and I could feel his lips form a smirk against the skin of my throat.

"Moan for me Shito, moan." He said in that seductive tone, as he ran a finger between the cheeks of my ass, prodding at my puckered entrance. I gasped at the sudden action and I couldn't help but notice how I got hard due to his finger, hot against my skin. He pushed the finger slightly into my hole and I winced. It was somewhat painful.

"Come on." He said. "Moan for me. I like to hear those beautiful sounds emit from you." I shook my head refusing to give him what he wanted and he murmured, "Fine". Sliding the finger up my spine, he traced it along my jawline where he pushed it past my lips forcing me to taste it. He twirled his finger around my tongue gathering up saliva and pulled the finger out of my mouth. A strand of warm saliva followed and broke, falling against my lips.

The hot, lubricated finger then found its way down my spine again and inserted about an inch into my entrance. I cried out, my head thrown back and my eyes clenched tightly. "Shhh…" He murmured into my ear. His hot breath, like smoke, twirled in circles on my skin. He thrust the finger into me deeper and my muscles tightened incredibly uncomfortably. It was painful, but I couldn't help but let out a deep moan. He had found the spot, the bundle of sensitive nerves inside me.

"That's what I like to hear, my Shito." He smiled against my skin and then pulled out the finger, only to insert it back inside of me. My back arched as he thrusted the finger in and out of my abused hole. The saliva; the makeshift lubricant, was wearing out and the friction was starting to hurt in great quantities. He didn't stop, though, until I was moaning and crying out in a steady rate. I called out his name several times and told him I was seeing stars and if he didn't stop I would pass out. He finally stopped and drew of me; his finger hot and wet with sweat and the essence from inside of me.

"Later," He started in a huff. "we'll take it a bit further." And with that he had released me. I collapsed on the cold floor, breathing heavy. Beads of sweat rolled down my back and stomach and emptiness grew inside me, almost as if his finger had been a part of me that was taken away, like a missing piece to perfectly fit the puzzle. My muscles were sore as if I had run miles on end.

I wouldn't let him overpower me though. I broke the handcuffs on my wrists, and dragged myself to the showers in the dorm. I had thought at the time that maybe the hot water and clean soap would wash away the impurities Chika had forced on me. As the hot water ran down my chest and between my legs, I realized that I was wrong. The impurities were _inside _of me and I couldn't wash them away that easily.

I got out and dried my hair furious at my naïve thoughts. I dressed in the dark, black suit that I had worn throughout the year as my school uniform and adjusted the tie to fit snug at my throat to hide the little nip Chika had left. I was already use to the abuse and I couldn't deny that I liked it. Chika's abuse assured me that I was still here and able to experience the pains of normal living beings, even though I know I'm not human. For God's sake, I loved my mother like I would a lover. I'm a monster and I know it. That's what confuses me about Chika. He knew the truth and yet he insisted that he still wanted me, and somewhere deep inside I had a feeling that I needed him. †

* * *

**Whew! First chapter! The next one will be in a short...(few minutes. :P) time. **

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it so far!**

**Review and point out my mistakes if you feel like it. Or if you want to tell me you loved it; that would be appreciated!**

**~SwampyGreenie**


	2. Deux

**Here's chapter two like I promised! Enjoy!**

**~SwampyGreenie**

* * *

At school I banged my head against the locker. The pain had started up again and tears had threatened to weld up in my eyes. That emptiness had shown up again. Chika came up behind me and slammed my head against the locker. The other kids always assumed Chika was a bully to me, but in reality, it was another one of his abusive methods.

"After the last bell rings after school, meet me in the homeroom." He said in my ear, with that hissing, I'm-a-bully voice. I nodded and he let me go, stalking off to his next class.

At lunch, I sat alone in the clock tower, like I always did, hoping that he wouldn't come to find me. He always knew where I was when I was in possession of his hand, just as I always knew where he was when he had my hand. He did find me though, just as I feared, but it was only to be gentle to me and once again confess his regret and apologies for ever laying his hands on me.

I silenced him by roughly shoving him to the wall. My lips found his before he had the chance to say anything to me about my sudden action of seductiveness and I shoved my tongue into his mouth. He moaned at my sudden decision to dominate. I ran a hand up his half buttoned shirt and his nipples grew hard under my touch. Who knew I could turn him on so fast? Then the bell rang and I broke apart from him. His eyes shone with a light that had been smoldering in the shadows a few minutes ago. He was back in the mood to abuse me, just what I had been aiming for.

We left and returned to our classes. I pretended the day was going to be normal until the final bell rang and my heart skipped a beat. The students filed out of the classroom and I headed to homeroom. Of course it was empty when I got there. No one would stay in a classroom for more than five minutes after the last bell rang. Even the teachers were desperate to get out of the school and go home.

Chika walked in a few minutes later. A smirk rested well on his face and I shivered internally thinking of what he might do to me in the classroom. He locked the classroom doors and immediately went into action, shoving me roughly against the teacher's desk. My stomach hit the edge and I doubled over, using the desk as support to hold me up. He took the opportunity. He yanked off my tie and undid my pants buckle. As my pants slide down to the floor with my boxers, Chika cracked a hand against my ass. I cried out as softly as I could, so not to warn people who might pass outside the classroom.

I turned my head to look at him. My cheeks were flushed and I winced as his smirk grew wider. "You know how cute and innocent you look? I just want to wipe that innocence right off your face." He said. He licked his finger and shoved it up my ass. I moaned pretty loud and he pushed a finger in my mouth against my tongue to silence me. "Shhh." He whispered his hot body and exposed chest squishing me against the desk. "No need to get loud just yet. I'm only just beginning." I tensed as he ground his hips into my backside. His hard dick, in his tight skinny jeans, rubbed against my ass.

For the second time in a day he plunged his finger in and out my hole that had already taken enough abuse from that morning. I tried to relax, to allow him smooth admission, but my muscles retracted by themselves. I could feel his finger trying to find that spot that it found that morning so easily. As he prodded the bundle of nerves I jerked away from his touch. He thrusted and prodded several more times until I came hard, my hot cum seeped between my legs and spilled on the lanoline floor.

He pushed the button-up shirt off my shoulders and threw it on the floor. I was embarrassed and he kissed my spine up to the back of my neck. "Good boy." He uttered. "Just as I wanted, you submitted." He brushed a hand under me between my chest and the cold desk. "I like it when your nipples get hard at my touch." I could hear the smirk in his voice. He pinched my sensitive nubs and I flinched.

"Not here!" I huffed out in a pant as I felt myself get hard somewhere else again.

"I assume you like that very much." Chika said in that seductive tone and then, rubbed my nipples a bit harder as he pushed me hard into the desk. I drew my arms out against the desk on front of me, and used them to push me up against Chika's weight. I moaned as his hard, still-in-his-tight-jeans member grinded against my ass. "I want to make you scream my name to the world." He told me. "but I can't do it here. I need you to obey me more before I go to that extreme. Let's go home." He pulled me off the desk, and noticed the cum still rolling down my legs leading up to my hard shaft.

"Good God, Shito, your so…" his voice trailed off. "…hot." He got on his knees and pulled my leg forward. Licking the line of cum up along my thigh, he grasped my shaft with the other one. I threw my head back, clenching my teeth, trying to keep composure. He licked the head of my shaft and I moaned. It felt so good when he engulfed my member in that hot mouth of his. My knees got weak and I used the desk for support. Sucking and savoring me, he massaged my balls. I moaned loudly at the new sensation. I quickly grew closer to my climax, as he sucked as if to draw it out of me.

"Cum hard into my wet, warm mouth." He murmured against my member. I shivered, groaned deep in the back of my throat and released my seed down his throat. He took in all of it and then pulled away. "Get dressed." I did as I was told and we walked in silence to the dorms.

* * *

**AH! No flames please! . **

**Review and maybe point out my mistakes?! *hopeful* **

**Chapter Three on it's way! Nya! 3**

**~SwampyGreenie**


	3. Trois

**Chapter 3 Is here! Enjoy! This is the last chapter!**

**~SwampyGreenie**

* * *

Once in his room he shoved me on the bed straddling my thighs. "I'm going to make you scream my name so loud Shito, but first…" He got really quiet and then shoved me off the bed onto the rug. I landed on my knees and coughed. _Fuck that hurt! _He jumped off the bed and grabbed a handful of my black hair and stood in front of me. "Obey me." He said in a dominating voice that I couldn't help but listen to. "Take off my jeans." When I raised my hands he yanked on my hair. "No! With your mouth!" I bit on the zipper and pulled it down.

His boxers underneath showed through and I did my best to undo the button that was tight due to his huge erection. He jerked slightly when I accidentally brushed the bulge of his pants trying to unclasp the button. I finally freed it and it sprang out of the open part of his jeans. I hesitated wondering how it would feel to have him in my mouth and he tugged hard on my hair again. "AH!" I cried out.

"Don't hesitate you little slut. Pull down my pants, all the way and suck me dry." The dirty words made me hard for a third time and he shivered when I pulled down his pants and boxer with my teeth. I didn't like it when people touched my hair, but the way he pulled on it made me want to succumb to his every wish. He wacked me with his shaft and my cheek stung. I blushed and he yanked on my hair again. "Suck." He ordered shoving my face up to his hard member.

I opened my mouth, unsure of how to even make him even the slightest pleased and he pushed his shaft up to the hilt in my wet, warm mouth. I gagged and he moaned. I pulled back and slowly, teased him by licking a trail up his shaft to the head where a small amount of pre-cum gathered. "Oh, shit Shito." He moaned. He clung to my hair and threw back his head in what I hoped to be a form of ecstasy.

I then licked down the member to his balls and put one in my mouth. I sucked on it lightly and he moaned. "Oh shit, Shito!" He breathed. I messaged it with my tongue and he screeched, "Ah! Shito! I'm! Going! To!" At that point I felt that he needed to be teased, bad, for all that he had done to me, so I let the ball go and focused my attention on his shaft. I took his entire length into my mouth and slowly and steadily sucked on it.

"Shit! Shito! Faster!" he moaned. "Faster!" He bucked his hips and I gagged on the head for a second time. That set him off and he released a load of seed into my awaiting mouth. It was bitter, but I took in all of his essence and backed away, "God Shito. You know how to tease a man." I just smiled and sat on my hind legs. "Now…

"For your punishment of teasing me like that, I'm going to make you scream. I'm going in you." I shivered. It was the first time he would be going in and it had hurt with his finger alone. I had to assume that it would hurt worse with the size of his length. "Don't worry. I'll prepare you." With that he pushed me down on my knees and got behind me. He pulled off my pants and threw them across the room. My body responded to his graze of my ass by lowering my chest and raising my ass in the air.

He licked his fingers and pushed one into my ass. I leaned into the finger as he found my spot again, but he wasn't aiming to hit it. He forced another finger inside me and I groaned in pain and pleasure. My arms got weak and so I dropped my torso to the floor with my ass still in the air. His other hand ran up my spine in a soothing gesture. He started to pump the two fingers at a slow steady rate and at first I hurt, but after a while it was pleasureful and I was moaning against the floor.

He then slid another finger inside me and I flinched but it didn't hurt as much as the first two. When he slid another finger inside me I cried out in pain and he just pulled at my hair to silence me. He thrust all four fingers past the several ring of muscles of my ass and then stretched them out in different directions. I was beginning to see stars.

I moaned in pained and he leaned his chest against my back. "Shhh, relax. Let your muscles loosen up." I sighed trying to relax and my body only tensed up more. "God, Shito. You're so tight and wet. You make me want to force myself into you right now and cum hard."

He grabbed hold of my balls and squeezed them slightly. I moaned again and he played with various parts of my sensitive body while he stretched my ass, scissoring me with his long, slender fingers. Eventually he pulled them out and he rubbed my ass with his wet hand. "Your muscles are so tone." He told me.

He, then, leaned down between my legs and spread them even more. He ducked down between my cheeks and licked my puckered entrance. I moaned as his hot wet tongue circled around my entrance. Slowly he slid it inside me and it was so wet…hot…good. Oh so good it felt as he massaged my sore insides. I moaned and he slipped it out just enough and forced his tongue back in. He thrust it in me a few times and drew out. I moaned in disappointment.

My member had been dripping with cum for a while and he took his hand and rubbed it against my length, collecting some of the cum and he smoothed it along his shaft, along with putting a layer at my entrance. It was cold after a few minutes, but Chika didn't seem to give a care. He positioned himself at my ass and grabbed my hips. "I want to make you scream my name so loud, Shito. Scream my name. Scream it." He said in a small voice and then penetrated deep into me.

"CHIKA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. It hurt so much I started to see stars worse than what I had seen that morning. My hands clenched into the rug scraping the fur off of it in strips. My body collapsed against the floor and Chika fell on top of me still in me as deep as his shaft could go. I was panting and breathing heavily in pain and he just lay on top of me waiting until I motioned for him that he could continue.

I waited until I felt that I was comfortable with his size and I whispered, "Go ahead." He immediately propped himself up on his hands and pulled out of me at a slow agonizing rate and then thrust hard into me again. "Ah!" I grunted. And Chika moaned, slapping my ass in response to my body tensing up under him.

"Shito, Shito, Shito, Shito." He gasped my name. He pulled out again and shoved back into me and I moaned against the torn rug. He started thrusting hard in and out of me, slamming his shaft up to the hilt into my ass. The pain was gone now, only to be replaced by ecstasy. "God Shito. You're so tight like a little virgin." I groaned loudly at his seductive words.

"You're so innocent, yet you're letting me do dirty things to you." He huffed thrusting once again into me. My whole body was covered in a layer of sweat and I shivered in pleasure as he slammed into me. "You like when I do these dirty things to you. Oh look!" He grabbed my hard length and pumped his hand in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Chika…" I sighed. "Please…AH!" he slammed into me really hard that time and my whole body shook with the reverberations of his thrust. I could barely hold onto any coherent thoughts. The pleasure was almost blinding itself and one more push inside me from Chika I was over the edge releasing my seed all over his hand, the rug beneath me and my stomach.

White stars clouded my vision and I dropped heavily to the rug except my hips which Chika had a firm hold on slamming into me to bring his self over the edge. It was only about a minute later the Chika froze and pushed one last time into my abused orifice. His hot seed spilled inside of me and I just lay there quiet and spent from my high that I was coming down from, but at a slow agonizing rate.

Chika pulled out of me and fell onto the torn rug next to me to only wrap a hot arm around my back. His hot cum was slowly seeping out of my opening and down to roll along my flaccid member to stain on the fur rug. His grip on me tightened and he asked,

"Did I go too far this time?" I shook my head, _no._ "Of all the times I've abused you it was only kissing and biting. I never did anything beyond that. This was the first time I even put a finger in you." He sounded close to tears and I rolled onto my side to face him.

"You did fine. I wasn't as bad as you think." I smiled and cupped his hand in my face. Slowly, I brought my lips to his in a gentle kiss that said I was fine. He pulled away.

"We need to get you cleaned up." He stood up and held out a hand. I grasped it and dropped into his open arms. "Just as I thought." He said.

I opened my mouth to protest and he just picked me up bridal-style and walked to the showers. He put me down on the shower bench and soaped me up as the water ran over his back. He adjusted the stream to the spring shower setting and brought it over to rinse me off. Once I was clean, he turned his attention to soaping himself and I couldn't help but notice him get hard again as he soaped the slipper substance over his large member.

I stood up with some effort and pushed him out of the waters spray. "I want you again." I whispered and his eyes widened at my groin pushed into his and our bodies were crushed against one another. This was a side of me I had hoped he would never have to see, but the mere sight of him getting hard stirred something up inside me. I was ready for a round two, even if it was on the cold, wet floor of the shower.

* * *

**Fin!**

**I just wanted to say, if you're reading this (cause you obviously have read the entire thing) Thank you! :3**

**This was my second story! Yay me! **

**Feel free to drop in a review and let me know how I did. (or PM me. that always works too.) 3**

**~SwampyGreenie**


	4. NEWS FLASH

**A/N: **Hi guys~ SwampyGreenie here! This isn't another chapter to this story! I just wanted you to know that I wrote a sequel as a requested 'chapter' for sakuya nondo . So! I just wanted you to know that! It can be read alone, but it is highly recommended (because I say so) that you read Inner Pain first, if you already haven't and just magically stumbled upon this A/N.

I've made it a whole separate one-shot. Anyway, if you want to look for it, it is under the name: Inner Rage. Thanks for reading! I love you guys! Mwah!

~SwampyGreenie


End file.
